


Ярость графа

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Curtain Fic, Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Возмущённый рык не согласного с фаноном Дракулы разнёсся по залам отеля.— Какого Дьявола! — не выдержал он, отбрасывая телефон в сторону и растирая руками лицо. — Никогда я не сосал член Джонни! Да и вообще чей-либо член! И вообще, я не гей! Какой извращенец мог додуматься до такого!За возмущениями Дракулы следили, но разглагольствующий вампир этого не заметил.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 17





	Ярость графа

Дракула был в бешенстве.  
Нет, даже не так.  
Дракула был _в бешенстве._  
Бешенстве таком, что выйти к людям так и не решился — кладбище за леском и так переполнено.  
Вампир уютно расположился в мягком диванчике в библиотеке и мрачно смотрел в телефон. В целях шпионажа он подписался на самого активного автора ДжоДраки — пейринга, который граф люто возненавидел всеми фибрами своей многогранной души.  
И теперь сидел и читал то, что тот накалякал.

_«Он стонал и скулил, пытался потереться о покрывало, но был остановлен резким взмахом руки. Джонатан хищно ухмыльнулся, глядя на изнывающего вампира, и сел на него верхом, завладев губами и продолжая терзать пальцами беззащитный сосок…»_

Бледное лицо Дракулы ярко горело от таких вульгарных «рассказов».  
«Знал бы, кто автор — убил бы нахрен!» — кипел он праведным гневом, с брезгливостью закрывая вкладку и открывая новую.  
Та была ничем не лучше.

_Движения были глубокие и проникновенные, почти на грани настоящей боли. Драк зажмурился на мгновение, а потом обхватил ногами мощный торс зятя и выгнулся, умоляюще мыча ему в губы.  
— Хочешь кончить? — в глазах Джонатана мелькают хитрые искры.  
— Д-да… ум-моляю!  
— Ну раз умоляешь… Но только сначала поработай ротиком, девочка, — парень вытащил из вампира свой член и легонько ударил им по губам того. Граф послушно взял пенис в рот и принялся сосать…»_

Возмущённый рык не согласного с фаноном Дракулы разнёсся по залам отеля.  
— Какого Дьявола! — не выдержал он, отбрасывая телефон в сторону и растирая руками лицо. — Никогда я не сосал член Джонни! Да и вообще чей-либо член! И вообще, я не гей! Какой извращенец мог додуматься до такого!  
За возмущениями Дракулы следили, но разглагольствующий вампир этого не заметил.  
— А если это читает кто-то из постояльцев? Я же буду опозорен! Вампир никогда не ложится под кого бы то ни было, это означает пожизненное рабство!  
Граф остановился последи залы, переводя дух, и глянул в сторону телефона. Приутихшие было гнев и обида снова захлестнули его сердце.  
— Что я им всем сделал? Почему меня постоянно кладут под Джонни? Ведь у него есть Мэйвис, зачем ему я? А у меня Марта… и я буду хранить ей верность вечно! — Он поднял мобильное устройство и отправился к зятю выяснять отношения.  
Когда вампир ушёл, из-за колонны показалось новое действующее лицо. Линда вышла на открытое пространство и торжествующе улыбнулась.  
Только что ей в голову пришла новая «нереально крутая» идея.  
Дракулу остаётся лишь пожалеть.


End file.
